The Wedding
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Follow up to "Bachelor Party" and "Vacation". Caroline and Stefan get ready for Jo and Alaric's wedding. Including feelings, dancing, and an appearance from Damon.


This is the follow up to "The Bachelor Party" and "Vacation". I hope you all enjoy it.

**The Wedding**

"Shoot! I'm gonna be late."

The bed dipping awoke Stefan from his deep slumber where he was dreaming about his girl, a regular occurrence these days, dreaming and waking up to a fantasy. Caroline.

He sat up on his elbows and watched in bemusement as Caroline sped around the room, in her bright pink underwear, throwing clothes about. He chuckled as a shirt hit his face, he removed it and asked, "What are you doing?"

Caroline spared Stefan a quick glance before disappearing inside the closet, "I am late." Her voice sounded frustrated and annoyed, "Elena and I were supposed to be at Jo's helping her get dressed on her big day. From the sounds of silence in this house Elena has already gone, and Damon is god knows where, and I am still asleep on the biggest day of Jo's life when I should be helping her and unloading the burden and making sure she's relaxed." She emerged in jeans, still topless, the shirt hanging from her hand.

Seeing how worked up she was getting Stefan got out of bed and walked over to her, his hands caressing down her arms, "Hey, everything is gonna be fine." He took the shirt from her hands, and pulled it over her head, through her arms and smoothed it down so that it covered her. He couldn't help but grin as he saw it was one of his, a 'Ramones' T-shirt that he had picked up after seeing them in concert. He absolutely LOVED when Caroline wore his clothes, the sight of her in his too big for her clothing made his heart swell with love for her, and another part of his anatomy but that was a thought for another time.

Caroline took a deep breath and stopped her flustered movements, Stefan's touch immediately calming her down. She smiled at him, her eyes wandering over his naked chest, her pulse beginning to race as her body reacted to being so close to his. She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around him, a sigh of content leaving her throat as his own arms held her close.

Stefan buried his face in her hair and breathed deep, her vanilla scent entering his lungs and infusing his soul. He stroked his hands over her back, his nose nuzzling her neck, and his lips ghosted across her skin. If he could spend the rest of his life wrapped in her arms he would. She was his life, his world, his home.

Caroline smiled as she felt warm in Stefan's embrace, his arms around her made her feel loved and safe and happy. He was the one for her, and she had never known a love like this before, a love where they started off as friends, then became best friends, and eventually they had fallen in love with each other. It was the most wonderful relationship she had ever had and each new day it kept getting better and stronger until soon it would be unbreakable.

Stefan hugged her to him for a few minutes more, his eyes closed in bliss at feeling her so close to him, "Just a few more moments, Caroline, and I'll be able to let you go."

Caroline smiled against his cheek and couldn't help but whisper into his skin, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan turned his head towards her so that his lips brushed teasingly against hers, "I love you so much, Caroline." He ran his hand up her back to tangle in her hair and covered her lips with his, kissing her hungrily and passionately, never wanting to part from her.

Caroline moaned into his mouth, and sucked on his tongue as it came to play with hers. Her fingers splayed across his naked chest and her breathing sped up as she caressed the hard muscles. She groaned helplessly, she wanted Stefan, it seemed that she always wanted him but she had to go. Reluctantly she pulled away.

Stefan's body automatically followed Caroline's as she moved away from him, a disgruntled growl leaving his throat at the unnecessary space between them. He was seconds away from throwing her back on his bed and having his way with her gorgeous body. He dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned, another part of his body was also showing it's displeasure at the lack of Caroline in his arms, "You're killing me here, Caroline."

Caroline let out a melodious laugh, her eyes crinkling in the corner, "Poor baby!" Sometimes, extremely rarely, Stefan sounded just like an ordinary seventeen year old and not the near two hundred year old vampire that he was. It warmed her heart that she got to see his fun and playful side that was usually hidden in front of others.

Stefan pouted as Caroline completely left his arms, her giggles following her as she picked up the last of the things she needed before she left him for the day, he would not see her again until the wedding this afternoon.

"I can hear you pouting, Salvatore!" Caroline giggled, back in the closet to retrieve her plastic covered dress for the wedding. She, Elena and Bonnie had planned to get dressed together at Jo's.

Stefan's pout turned into a grin, "You won't be in my arms until this afternoon. How can I not pout?" He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, "I need to have a Forbes in my arms at all time." He dropped his chin to rest on her shoulder, "Doctors orders."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline leant back against him, "And which doctor would that be?" Her fingers danced across his arms, "Because I think I need to see him as I don't have nearly enough Salvatore as I want to."

Stefan smirked into her neck, about to reply when his older brothers voice interrupted them in their little bubble of sexually charged flirting.

"I'd help you with that, barbie, but I'm with Elena and I have a feeling Stefan might just kill me if I laid a hand on you." Damon smirked from the doorway of Stefan's room. He could hear their flirting; a relief from hearing them having sex at all hours, and couldn't help but interrupt.

Stefan groaned, his arousal immediately dousing at his brothers voice. He clutched Caroline to him tighter and whispered to her, "We need our own place."

Caroline couldn't help but gasp at his words. They were practically living together already, as she spent almost every night with him when she wasn't away at college, and when she was he would sneak into her dorm to sleep beside her. It happened so much that Bonnie had teased them that Stefan should just attend Whitmore so they could have their own dorm.

Stefan released Caroline and turned to his brother, "I thought you weren't here?"

"Obviously." Damon rolled his eyes, "I just got back from dropping Elena off at Jo's. I was going to get my suit and head over to Ric's." He smirked, a teasing light into his eyes, "I have to make sure he really wants to do this, if not I can make a quick exit with him."

"Do that and I will lace all of your bourbon with vervain." Caroline threatened with all seriousness, a fierce glare on her face. Nothing would ruin this wedding if she had anything to say about it.

Damon chuckled, "Such a little firecracker! And by firecracker I mean those little Chinese ones that have a big bang but wouldn't hurt a fly if you threw it at one."

Caroline just glared back.

Damon continued smirking.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Okay." Stefan blew out a breath, "Damon, go away to Ric's. I'll meet you there after dropping Caroline off."

"See you two lovebirds later." Damon turned to leave Stefan's room before throwing over his shoulder with a smirk, "Or will you?" He chuckled to himself as he went to his room.

Caroline growled, "I really wish I could shoot lasers from my eyes because I would seriously singe his ass."

Stefan couldn't help it, he burst into laughter, Caroline was just so cute when she was annoyed. Her nose scrunched up and her brow furrowed and it was just adorable. He pulled her to him and kissed her, chuckles still escaping his lips.

Caroline returned Stefan's kiss briefly before pouting, "How can I stay mad when you are just so cute?" She smiled at him before picking up the rest of her things. Facing Stefan she asked, "Ready to be my chauffeur, Mr Salvatore?"

Stefan finished pulling his shirt over his head before holding his arm out for Caroline to take, "It would be my pleasure, Miss Forbes."

Caroline took his offered arm and followed Stefan to his Porsche. She couldn't help but grin as she recalled their disastrous double date years ago between herself and Matt and Stefan and Elena when she had been drowning in insecurity and the only one who'd really noticed had been Stefan, and they weren't even friends then.

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked as he put Caroline's things in his trunk. The smile on her face causing his own lips to turn upwards, she just had that effect on him, when she smiled he smiled, when she laughed he laughed, they had become so attuned to each other that whatever one did the other soon followed.

Caroline smile grew wider as she met Stefan's eyes over the roof of the Porsche, "Remember when you, me, Matt and Elena went on that double date years ago?"

Stefan furrowed his brow in confusion, "The disastrous double date that made you insecure and jealous." At her surprised look he elaborated, "Of course I noticed, Caroline, I always noticed you." He did, maybe not in the romantic sense back then but he had always been able to sense her feelings. He never understood why she was so insecure; she was beautiful, happy, kind, and she had became one of the most amazing friendships he had ever had. He was so scared of ruining their friendship that he almost threw away his chance with her. He thanked every god up there that he took a chance, maybe a little late but he took it, and he had never been happier in his entire existence.

Caroline's grin softened into an awed smile. How could someone who'd known her for only months understand her feelings better than friends that she'd known for years? How was it that once they'd begun their road to friendship it had grown and matured into the best friendship she'd ever had, even better than the one she'd shared with Bonnie. Her feelings for Stefan grew just as slow, going under the radar that she herself was unaware of their depths, only the admiration she held for him, until watching Julien rip out Stefan's heart had forced her to see what was in front of her the whole time. She was in love with Stefan Salvatore, and she would move heaven and earth until he was back where he belonged, with her. She had snapped Luke's neck without a second thought, as she was so focused on getting Stefan back.

"Why did thinking about that make you smile?" Stefan asked quietly, he could see that Caroline was lost in her thoughts and he wanted to know what made that range of emotions cross her face.

Caroline laughed tearily, "Well I was thinking about that sports car comment I made, you know, about how hard it was to make out in them."

Stefan grinned, "So looking at my car makes you think about Matt?" He looked at his car with mock sadness, "I guess I'll have to throw the old girl out then. Can't have you thinking of another man when you're with me."

Caroline covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, "Stefan!"

Stefan smiled over at Caroline, her beautiful laughter warming his soul and bringing him joy to know that he was the cause of it. Just as it did when he and Caroline were by the fire after Tyler tried to kill her after he found out about her and Klaus sleeping together. All he wanted was to make her smile after Tyler made her feel like crap, and he was proud that he had. Perhaps that should have been an inkling to how his feelings had begun to change. But back then he was still trying to finally get over Elena and he had just slept with Katherine so his feelings were still confused.

Caroline ran her hand over the top of the car, "I like this old girl, Stefan." She looked at Stefan from under her lashes and teased, "She's almost as old as you."

"Hey!" Stefan cried, mock offended. He sped over to Caroline and backed her against the door of the car, his hands caressing her sides as he smirked, "You are as old as you feel, or as old as the girl you feel."

Caroline laughed, "That is so lame! And spoken by a true old guy."

"I'll show you old." Stefan tickled her sides before swooping in to take her lips in a hot and heavy kiss, his hands having a mind of their own, one moment buried in her hair and the next stroking and caressing her over her shirt. He really could not get enough of her.

Caroline whimpered under Stefan's assault, her own hands taking full advantage of her need to touch his skin. She ran her hands under his shirt, kneading and scratching his skin, as she pushed herself even closer to him. She ran one of her legs up his to hook around his thigh, groaning in frustration, as their jean covered crotches came into contact. She wanted more of him.

Damon opened a window, stook his head out and yelled, "Get away from each other before you miss the whole damn wedding because you're attached at the mouth." He slammed it shut behind him and shook his head at how sickeningly lovestruck his baby brother was. He had never seen him act that way before, and it made him happy for his brother that he had found a love rooted in lightness.

Stefan and Caroline both blushed as they sprung apart.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair, smoothing it out from whatever damage Stefan's hands had done, "We better get over to Jo's. I don't want to miss seeing her in her wedding dress for the first time."

Stefan smiled at Caroline, opening the door for her and waiting until she was seated before closing it shut. He took calming breaths as he walked to the drivers side, trying to control his desire for her.

* * *

Stefan mingled with the guests as he waited for Caroline to arrive. He had left Damon with Alaric as he knew he was more than capable of handling his brother. Part of him can't help the little ball of jealousy at their closeness, both Ric and Enzo's bonds with Damon made him jealous; they never stopped looking for a way to bring him back months after he'd given up. He will never stop regretting his broken summer in Savannah, throwing away all he had built in Mystic Falls because he couldn't handle living without his brother. That moment in the crypt when he saw Damon for the first time in months, he couldn't help but think he was hallucinating. His eyes widened as he stared at him in shock, disbelieving his own eyes, a desperately hopeful, "Damon?" Leaving his lips, at once needing it be true and yet fearful that it wasn't. After the overwhelming emotions from Damon's return had ran through him he finally had the chance to think about something other than himself and his grief, and that was Caroline. Him abandoning her, ignoring her, and pushing her away until she almost gave up on him. He was unspeakably grateful that Caroline found it in her heart to not only forgive him but to also love him.

As if his thoughts had called her to him, he saw Caroline emerge through the crowd of guests. His breath stopped, she was a vision, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was dressed in a blue patterned dress - his favorite colour. Her hair done elegant and simple, her hair to the side, draped over one shoulder. Her features enhanced by her simple make up - not that she needed it - she was always beautiful to him. He glided through the people toward her, like he was being pulled toward her and held out his hand to tangle with hers, "You look absolutely beautiful, Caroline."

Caroline blushed, a big smile on her lips, "Thank you." Her eyes shamelessly raked over him, his black suit fit him perfectly, molding to his body and showing off his muscles. He also had a dark blue shirt that complimented her dress. "You look very handsome, Stefan." She ran her free hand down his chest, "And look, we match."

Stefan smiled, pleased that she liked his suit and that they matched. He did not know what she was wearing as she specifically warned him not to peak, so he hadn't, as he always wanted to respect her wishes. So it made him happy to know that he guessed correctly. He kissed her cheek and whispered huskily, "Blue is my favourite colour as you know."

Caroline bit her lip and grinned. She had intentionally chosen the colour because she knew Stefan would love it. The way he was gazing at her, with awe and desire, made her want to say, "screw it," and drag him to the nearest bedroom and peel that suit off his body. Her cheeks flushed and she rubbed her thighs together as her body started to get hot.

Stefan smirked, he knew she was getting aroused just as he was as he gazed lustfully at her. He couldn't get enough of her and he feared that he was turning into a nymphomaniac as he always craved her body on his, under his, or just around him. He swallowed at the thought and adjusted his suddenly tight trousers.

"Should we take our seats?" Caroline asked, proud that her voice was only slightly shaky. Her body seemed to crave Stefan as it craved blood, constantly needing to have him inside of her until she didn't know where he ended and she began.

"Yeah." Stefan's answer was gruff, his bodies reaction to being near Caroline meant he was almost always in a constant state of desire. He didn't know if it was a deep rooted fear of losing her like he almost did but he wanted her with him always, whether it was making passionate love to her endlessly or just wrapping her in his arms and contentedly holding her against him as they relaxed the day away.

Stefan and Caroline walked over to their seats and sat down. They were a few aisles from the front, close enough to see every emotion that would paint Alaric and Jo's face during the ceremony.

Stefan only released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and hold her tight against him once the vows began. Throughout their heartfelt words he found his gaze straying more often than not to Caroline, her eyes were shining with happy tears, her mouth curled in a constant smile and her hand resting against her heart. She loved weddings, he knew this because he knew everything about her, and he knew that their joy brought her joy. One day it would be them up there, standing in front of their family and friends, declaring their eternal love for one another and their desire to spend every moment of that together. He smiled secretly at the love of his life, _one day soon._

* * *

Caroline was stood in the middle of the dance floor, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other tangled with his, their eyes never strayed from each other. The ceremony was beautiful and Jo was positively glowing, whether it was from happiness or the pregnancy she couldn't tell, either way she looked happy.

Stefan smiled in happiness as he danced with Caroline. Ever since the beginning he has always danced with Caroline, even initiating some in the last few years. He remembered throwing her over his shoulder and taking her onto the dance floor and just laughing with her as they danced. She had been the only girl he'd wanted to dance with that night.

Caroline rest her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes in bliss as she danced in the arms of the man she loved. It could so easily be her and Stefan dancing at their own wedding, lost in a cocoon of love and happiness. He had already drunkenly proposed to her so she knew that he had thought about it. She wasn't in a rush, they had their whole eternity to spend together, and to one day be man and wife would just be icing on the cake.

Stefan nuzzled Caroline's cheek and whispered emotionally, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline pulled back to look in his sparkling eyes, "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore." She brushed a kiss across his lips and laid her head back against his shoulder.

Stefan smiled into her hair and held her tight against him. Dancing all night with the only thing that would ever make him happy.

* * *

Later on, Jo threw her bouquet into the gathered women.

Caroline caught it, a blushing smile on her face as her eyes met Stefan's loving eyes. Never leaving his gaze she brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent.

Stefan swallowed down the lump in his throat as he saw Caroline clutch the bouquet of roses. That meant that they were next. A grin spread across his lips at the thought.

Soon.

THE END


End file.
